Guild Ranks
Newcomer | Associate | Member | Knight | Advisor | Guardian | Officer Ranks - Promotion Requirements - Permissions Since each guild rank has responsibilities that may not suit every member, Members are required to monitor their own ranks and request promotions once they meet requirements for the next highest rank. Please click on the links shown above to view the requirement, responsibilities and benefits of each rank. We do make every effort to proactively promote up to the Associate rank but your help will go a long way to making sure you are awarded the rank you've qualified for. Members will NOT automatically be promoted up past Associate rank unless they've met all the requirements of the new rank and have contacted a Guild Officer to request a promotion and have certified that they are willing to comply with the responsibilities of the new rank. Please remember that promotions are a privilege not a right. Thanks! PLEASE CHECK THE GUILD WELCOME CENTER in the Guild Hall for books that outline the requirements for promotion to each rank. We place those books in game for your quick reference convenience. Guild Leader Assistant Guild Leader Guild Officer Guardian Advisor Knight Member Associate Newcomer NOTES * (*) Invitations are extended to the ranks of Guardian and above as an honored fraternity of players. Members who are considered for Advisor or higher ranks are expected to successfully complete an interview and/or test with questions and answers. These ranks are also subject to player acceptance and vote of the leadership for individuals being invited to these ranks who display exemplary conduct and leadership skills while in membership with Retributions Blade. It is from the Advisor or Guardian pools that officers are selected to serve the general membership. Consistant positive roll-model behavior and full compliance with all guild polices and guidelines are expected of all in these ranks. * (**) Members are expected to monitor their ranks and request promotion when they become eligible. * Promotion rewards are ONLY ISSUED when request. * Members who no longer meet the requirements of a rank will be demoted to the next lower rank that they qualify for. Care should be taken when deleting characters since your guild rank is based on the combined totals of all current guilded characters. What that means is that if you delete an Elder toon which has 150k Guild Status points, and all your remaining guilded characters only have 10k GSPs then you would lose your rank down to Associate. * Level 90 - Requires members to be level 90 in either Adventure and/or Tradeskill. Each rank will specify which skill it applies to. * Excluding "Activity" members will not be demoted lower than "Associate" rank. * Guild Recruiting - all players holding the guild rank of "Associate" or higher are given the ability to recruit for the guild. This means they may activate the "Recruiting for Guild" box (How to) and actively recruit new members. Members are expected to know the requirements for joining the guild as well as be able to answer basic questions asked by potential members. * Guild Invites - all players holding the guild rank of Member or higher can issue a "Guild Invite" (How to) to players based on the recommendations of other Guild members. Please be sure that new recruits have met the requirements of being 18 years of age or older, are willing to sign into game once every 120 days and play for 15 minutes or more, and be willing to communicate with fellow guild members or leaders via voice or text chat. When you invite a new player you should send an in-game mail to Councellor advising if the character is an alt of a previous member or if it's their first character (ELDER) of the guild. ADDITIONAL EXPLANATIONS: * In addition to other promotion requirments, Guild Status Points are required when qualifying for rank promotions. * Time in Guild requirement is waived for previous guild members who've left the guild in good standing and return to the guild in good standing. This applies to the Newcomer to Associate promotion only. * 3 day login (other column) requires members of this rank to log in once every three days for at least 15 (fifteen) real-time minutes to retain this rank since Guardians should be very active members of the guild. * Weekly login (other column) requires members of this rank to log in once every seven days for at least 15 (fifteen) real-time minutes to retain this rank since advisors should be available to answer member questions. * Level "#" requires members to have obtained this level in either adventuring or tradeskill with at least one guilded character before being promoted to this rank. This ensures members holding this rank have obtained the necessary skills to fulfill the needs of members who may look to them for guidance. * Site Registration requires players to have completed the registration requirements on the Guild Forums and Wikia prior to being awarded this rank. This ensures that members have access to the appropriate restricted site areas and facilitates the permission database linkage with site and game and to make sure members have the adaquate tools necessary to fulfill their rank responsibilities. G-Stats+ or "Guild Status Points" (not to be confused with "Personal Status Points" are tabulated from the Guild Screen which can be reached by pressing the "U" key on your keyboard and are found under the Status Column for each of your characters that are enrolled/affiliated/joined with Retributions Blade. These "guild status points" (often referred to as "G-stats") are added up for each character you've created for the account they are created under. ::To help understand this requirement, here's an Example: ::Johnny Smith (one real life person) created two accounts on the server. He named one account " Markus " and he named the 2nd account " Tommy ". ::Johnny created under the " Markus " account, 4 characters named: ::"Jhop", who earned 14,500 G-stats ::"Sung", who earned 25,600 G-stats ::"Tang" who earned 43,100 G-stats ::"Behop". who earned 10,400 G-stats ::Johnny also created under the " Tommy " account, 2 characters named: ::"Sabeam" who earned 57,400 G-stats ::"Latter" who earned 51,005 G-stats ::To determine the total number of G-stats for Markus' account you would open the Guild Screen and add the points showing under the G-Stats column for Jhop, Sung, Tang and Behop (which for this example would total: 93,600) and for Tommy's account (even though owned by the same individual were created as a separate account) for Sabeam and Latter (which for this example would total 108,405). So based on this example, the characters named Jhop, Sung, Tang and Behop would still need an additional 6,400 guild status points to qualify for promotion, and the characters Sabeam and Latter would qualify for promotion to "Member" rank (providing they met the all other promotion requirements) * Status Points (see this article for ways to earn status) Guild Rank System Implementation Period Implementation period August - September, 2011 for all Retributions Blade Guild Characters: Notice: On August 15 2011, a new guild rank structure was chosen by the leadership and on August 18, 2011 notice given to it's members by September 15, 2011 this new structure was placed into effect for all members. Between the time of it's inception and the effective date, time was allotted to all characters in the Retributions Blade guild to 'qualify' for whatever rank that they had held previously under the old rank and promotion system. The leadership wanted to be sure that all members were given the opportunity to hold their current position under the new guidelines before enacting them. As of October 1, 2011 the adopted rank and promotions guidelines were finalized and all Retributions Blade guild members rank were reviewed according to the new guidelines. The information was posted to the website with explanation of the same since early August, 2011. Apologies were extended to those whose playtime did not afford them the opportunity to keep up on all the current issues and who found upon logging in that their guild rank was adjusted to the new requirements. Here is the special announcement publicized before implementation: SPECIAL NOTICE Click to Access Category:Templates Category:Browse Category:Guild Category:Member